Many modern mobile computing devices include location determination systems that can determine the current location of the computing device based on signals received from various sources. For example, a mobile device can receive signals from a global navigational satellite and can determine the current location of the mobile device based on the satellite signals. A mobile device can receive signals from cellular telephone towers and can determine the location of the mobile device based on the cellular tower signals. A mobile device can receive signals from Wi-Fi access points (AP) and can determine the location of the mobile device based on the Wi-Fi access point signals. To determine the current location of the mobile device, each of these location technologies requires that the mobile device has data that identifies the location of the signal source (e.g., satellite, cell tower, Wi-Fi access point, etc.) so that the mobile device can perform the required location calculation.